Radiofrequency (RF) ablation is a promising, minimally invasive heat-based method used to ablate cancer of the liver, kidney, bone, and lung. Under imaging guidance, an electrode is inserted into the tumor, and radiofrequency current is applied to the electrode resulting in ionic agitation and tissue heating. The tumor is destroyed by coagulative necrosis once it reaches temperatures above 50 degrees C. One of the major advantages of RF ablation is that it can be applied in a minimally invasive fashion, resulting in rapid patient recovery and low morbidity. Due to historic reasons, commercial RF ablation devices operate in the frequency range of 450 - 500 kHz. We have previously shown in computational models that RF ablation in a lower frequency range (~10 kHz) may preferentially heat tumor tissue. In this proposal we will validate this hypothesis of preferential heating of cancer at lower frequencies. We will measure data on electrical tissue properties of human tumor tissue, use these data to compare RF ablation at standard at low frequencies in computer models, and finally confirm benefits of low-frequency RF ablation in ex vivo studies. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE Successful completion of this project may result in a more effective treatment of cancer that will provide preferential heating and kill of cancer and sparing of normal tissue. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]